tomb_raider_art_encyclopendiafandomcom-20200214-history
Rennes' Pawnshop
Rennes' Pawnshop '''is a level from '''Tomb Raider - Angel of Darkness. About the level The level is named for the central character here: Daniel Rennes. He has a pawn shop where Lara Croft could sell the things she found in the Parsian Ghetto levels, in return she gets money. The money is useful for making progress in the Parsian Ghetto. * Picture by picture The level is divided in several area's, the pawnshop, the backoffice where the bomb is, outside of the level including the river barge. It is known of its details. The pawnshop 5B.01 - Map of France 300px 5B.02 - Washing machine 300px 5B.03 - Couch 300px 5B.04 - Painting with roman gods 300px This is a hard one. I could not find this gem. Not google or Yandex would find it. I think it is a fresco or something like that. 5B.05 - Television 300px 5B.06 - Crypt raider game 300px This is a reference to the original Tomb Raider game on the GameBoy Color. If you look close you see a shooting lara, it’s an ingame picture. 5B.07 - Funkatron 800 file:5b_07.jpg file:5b_07a.jpg Also known as the Atari 2600 machine, found by Shirley Manson from Tomb Raider Forums. 5B.08 - Edine magazine 300px Didn't found on the internet, if someone has a source, please leave a reaction on this page. 5B.09 - Phonograph player file:5b_09.jpg file:5b_09a.jpg Looks like an Edison phonograph. Found here. 5B.10 - Mattel Intellivision file:5b_10.jpg file:5b_10a.jpg The Intellivision is a home video game console released by Mattel Electronics in 1979. More information from the Mattel Intellivision here. Found by Shirley Manson (from Tomb Raider Forums) 5B.11 - Guitar 300px 5B.12 - Stereoset 300px 5B.13 - Jewellery 300px 5B.14 - Lin Lin stamps file:5b_14.jpg file:5b_14a.jpg file:5b_14b.jpg file:5b_14c.jpg The Lin Lin stamps is a reference to Tin Tin. I think someone on Core Design loved Tin Tin very much (who doesn't) because the logo of maffia in Tomb Raider II looks very like the logo in Tin Tin and the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cigars_of_the_Pharaoh Cigars of the Pharaoh]. But anyway... From left to right: King Ottokar Sceptre, The Broken Ear and The Black island. 5B.15 - Books file:5b_15.jpg file:5b_15a.jpg Some of the books can be read, it's only for the sharp eye. Some of the titles are (second picture from top to bottom): * Vercignetorix? (Maybe a reference to Astrix and the powers of the god? a core design game) * Something with Sex of Six * Egypt revealed (reference to Tomb Raider The Last Revelation?) * Rome (reference to Tomb Raider Chronicles?) * Venice (reference to a level from Tomb Raider II?) * Julius Caesar (Maybe a reference to Astrix and the powers of the god?) 5B.16 - Painting file:5b_16.jpg file:5b_16a.jpg It is called “L’Abri” or “sleeping child with dog” by Giusueppe Bonavia from 1867. The exact data could not be found on the internet. He was a draughtman and an architect from Malta. 5B.17 - Another painting file:5b_17.jpg file:5b_17a.jpg file:5b_17b.jpg A hidden painting buried behind a box Goddard Legumes.. The painter is Odilon Redon and called “'The Buddha'” made in 1906. Odilon Redon (1840-1916) was a French symbolist painter, printmaker, draughtsman and pastellist. The backoffice 5B.18 - Boxes file:5b_18.jpg file:5b_18a.jpg The left one has the text WTR PK Q5. This could be the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Walther_PP Walther PPK]' '''gun. The gun was produced in Germany and it's famous of the gun of James Bond. So the box would contain guns? The right one has the text SAM #02889. I think that SAM is an abbreviation of Severe Ammunition Material or ... Maybe the #02889 was a password to put in the computer.. '''5B.19 - Computerbox' 300px I think it is a Pentium I, I've had one too. 5B.20 - Pin up models 300px On a locker there is the text DIE and two pin up models. I could not find the originals. 5B.21 - Computer logged in 300px On the screen you can see: Command consolue v2.0, User logged on\ security code **** . We can only speculate what it's function would be. Maybe Lara would enter the passcode to do something.. '' Outside '''5B.22 - the river barge' file:5b_22.jpg file:5b_22a.jpg file:5b_22b.jpg file:5b_22c.jpg Notice the sign "Elizabeth" on it. Mysterious, maybe named after a family member.. 5B.23 - inside the barge file:5b_23.jpg file:5b_23a.jpg file:5b_23b.jpg file:5b_23c.jpg Inside the river barge is also a newspaper with the word "Pizza" on it. And the barge is fully textured inside, complete with a tv and a stairwell. I assume in this room there should be a cutscene or an ingame scene where Lara studies the map, as the barge goes down the river.. Trivia More facts. Not used pictures 5B.24 - Warning sign and face 300px Found this picture in the gmx files. Some of them are not used. The warning sign: In three languages is written warning: English, French, German. There is also a face maybe it is Elizabeth? 5B.25 - Painting? 300px Found this picture in the gmx files. Maybe it is the side where Kurtis should sit and observe Lara jumping out of the tube.. Le Serpent Rouge poem The name of Daniel Rennes give references to: * The French city of Rennes-le-Château, that is in the southern of France. It is a place that can be associated with the Cathars. * Or the book The accursed treasure of Rennes-Le-Château '''that introduced the mystery of The Red Serpent (Le Serpent Rouge) to a wider French public. Primera guide According to the primera guide, it was once possible to '''buy weapons in the pawnshop but that was dropped. Murti's documents According to Murti's documents: * Daniel Rennes runs the pawnbrokers - also paranoid master forger. Does work for Bouchard occasionally *The voice of Daniel Rennes is Philippe Monet. *Daniel Rennes runs the PAWNBROKERS - also paranoid master forger. AGE: 45. Paranoid and nasty. Typically sneery Parisian like John Buscemi. *Lara can also have exchanges at various shops and premises including pawn shop... *Route C: Uses a PAWNBROKER to raise cash – pawns the things found in the opening level courtyard or elsewhere. (It’s Daniel Rennes the Forger, as we find out later. Totally paranoid dude.). Get past guards with bribe money. *7/THE FORGER - DANIEL RENNES' AT THE PAWNBROKER'S **Lara finds Rennes murdered Monstrum style **She helps herself to combat clothes. **There is a variety of useful gear lying stacked everywhere. Medical supplies, tools, tazers, tranq gun and darts etc. **Lara finds a combination code on Rennes’ body. It opens the safe. **Essential items: maps, explosives, torch. **Lifting the backpack triggers an alarm and booby trap. **Lara exits by a trapdoor and jumps a river barge going down river, towards the Louvre. Gets clear just as… **…the rigged premises go off in the background. Boom! **A figure (Kurtis) watches Lara. From his POV we see he has some special night vision ability – but WITHOUT goggles. hint that this character has special abilities. *8/On the barge she superimposes maps of the city sewers, the Louvre archaeological dig and the security layouts to find a way in... Conclusion The level from concept to retail is pretty much what we have. Removed: * Buy weapons * Some of the lines of the conversation * The Torch * Probably a cutscene where she examines the maps on the river barge. Category:Tomb Raider AOD